


Mind And Eyes Set To Kill

by Written_prose_things



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, Parvati's P.O.V, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_prose_things/pseuds/Written_prose_things
Summary: How Parvati deals with Lavender's death.
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Parvati Patil
Kudos: 4





	Mind And Eyes Set To Kill

**Author's Note:**

> "Angry Hill" - George Ezra  
> (Try reading with the song...)

I’m lying on my bed and she on her’s, leafing through the latest issue of some hair and makeup magazine. A passing comment about some outfit has Hermione huffing and storming off, muttering something about _airheads_.

I know better, Lav’s like an ostrich. Burrowing her head, thinking this’ll all go away. That she’ll be allowed to get on with her life. 

I entertain her whims because I’m no better. And because I love her.

\---

Lav isn’t okay. No one is, but they aren’t my best friends. She is. 

She stays up late into the night, curled up in the loveseat, staring into the fireplace, long after the embers are burnt out, talking to herself. 

That’s where she talks herself into following the other, I guess.

I find her in the morning, sleeping like the dead. The idiom burns at the back of my throat. 

_ The dead don’t sleep _

I wake her up. 

There’s a fire in her eyes I haven’t seen before. 

My love for her grows.

\---

I go where Lav goes. I see her true form.

Hatching plans. Laying traps. She’s a proper guerilla queen, the kind my nan would recite stories of. 

I see her tying the Carrows up in their own tricks. 

It makes me kiss her, as we run and hide. A sweet kiss, surrounded by a world on fire. 

\---

It’s been a year since the war. Getting out of bed is still an uphill task.

But healing takes its own time. 

I still visit her grave. Her sacrifice allows me to be here. 

Grieving her is an honour. 

My love for her grows.

\---

Hogwarts becomes a castle of rubble, steeped in the magic of the dead and alive. 

I rush around the castle, a single thought on my mind, 

_ I’ve only ever kissed her once  _

Maybe I was only ever supposed to have a single true love’s kiss. 

The dead shouldn’t wilt away so quickly. 

Her hands are still warm, brows creased. 

I know I have to lead the next attack. 

I see her from the corner of my eye as I take down Death Eaters, chirping about how proud she is. Her Indian warrior princess.

My love for her manifests itself in the castle. 

\---

I meet Ginny and Hannah at a pub. 

Putting on makeup without Lav’s guiding hand punches the air out of me. 

I reach the pub without anything on my face.

Hannah’s already pissed. Cheeks coloured, smile plastered on her face. 

A lad approaches me. I’ve never hightailed out of a bar that quickly. 

It’s been years. My love for the girl with golden hair and obnoxious laugh doesn’t wan.

I apparate to her resting place and break down. Rubbing my fingers against the words on her stone. 

_ Angels took her too soon _

\---

I remember being scared for her. 

Feeling that the fire in her eyes would consume her. 

I felt so apprehensive, how would she come out of this? What would she do when this ended?

I’m still lying on the bed, the sunlight filters through the window. 

My love for her hasn’t stopped. Someday I’ll have to take the uphill battle head-on. 

Someday. When it doesn’t feel like I’m betraying Lav. 

_Someday_. Not today. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on Tumblr](https://written-prose-things.tumblr.com/)


End file.
